Alone
by yuugi arry
Summary: After Robins apprenticeship with Slade he gets kidnapped by a group of villains mad mod, mumbo jumbo, and red x and Slade vows to get him back, no matter what the cost. Also: BATMAN COMES IN... To amy of the Ducklings that my be reading this, it is not a sladin. To my English teacher,...it's safe...To everyone, O maybe rewriting this so it's better...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:...I know I left the spaces out...I was talking fast...

**Title:** Alone  
**Summary:** After Robins apprenticeship with Slade he gets kidnapped by a group of villains(mad mod mumbo jumbo, and red x)and Slade vows to get him back. Also: BATMAN COMES IN...This was written for a contest...  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Robin and Slade  
**Paring:** !

**Special thanks to:** DarkAngelHunter who helped me post this because I don't have a Microsoft for it. The Puzzler of Riddles who held the contest

**Chapter One**

_Slade watched his apprentice sleep through the dirty window of the solid steal door. It was easy to see he was sick; probably a high fever, but Slade ignored that. He hated to see Robin in pain unless it was caused by him, but he was happy to see Robin fighting_ this _off to. It made him proud to know his little Robin could be stubborn even with a fever. _

Robin sat up in his room at Titans Tower. It had been a week since the Titans had saved him. And it was starting to scare him that he still woke up screaming at night thinking he was still with Slade. He knew it was time to end it all. He just wanted the nightmares to go away. He wanted the screams to stop.

He needed advice.

He needed Batman.

"He can tell you why you want to go back to Slade."Robin sighed to himself. He sat up, reaching for the phone that sat on the nightstand next to his bed.

_**He can tell you how horrible you are for wanting that.**_ A voice agued in the back of his mind. _**Do you really think he's going to be all understanding when you tell Brucey you want to go back to the world's most wanted man's side? **_

Robin ignored the sneering voice as he dialed the number. He placed the phone to his ear, hearing the ring a couple of times before a click and then the familiar voice of his guardian.

"Hello. Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Bruce..."Robin choked back tears.

"Richard? Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Robin murmured, almost smacking himself in the head for sounding so weak. It was a simple phone call, nothing more.

"What's the matter Richard?" Bruce sounded like he was frowning on the other side of the phone. It almost made Robin laugh that he knew the old man so well.

"I need help." Robin replied. Something creaked in the corner of the room, making Robin pause to see. When he saw nothing he shrugged, marking it off as the rain and wind hitting against the side of the Tower.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, do you need me to come to the Tower?" Bruce asked urgency and concern in his voice.

This time Robin did laugh. Bruce always panicked whenever he said he needed help. Even on the simplest of things. "No, no. Yessh, you always jump to the wrong conclusion. I just need some advice on somet-"

He was cut off.

On Bruce's side he could hear the sound of glass breaking, Robin's screams, unfamiliar voices barking orders to shut him up, and then a thump-thud.

On Robin's side his window shattered, sending shards of glass flying. Robin screamed in surprise, jumping from his bed to grab a weapon tucked secretly under his bed which caused him to drop the phone. A pair of hands grabbed him, holding him down as another figure tied his hands and legs together. He was about to call his team for help when a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose.

Robin struggles became weaker and weaker as be breathed in the sickening order the cloth was coated in. As his consciousness began to fade, he could hear the voices of people talking. Then something hard hit him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out completely.

"Hello? Kid you there? HEY!ROBIN?"

The telephone swung uselessly back and forth on the cord.

Ok that's chapter one :)...next chapter comes when I turn a little more about Batman... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Batman growled as he landed silently on top of the giant T building, thanking the fact his butler built such as fast jet. It drove him crazy that the stupid washing machine did not put up a higher security system. It was no flipping wonder _his_ Robin was kidnapped.

"I'm going to make sure they regret taking him." He murmured to the pale full moon above his head. "No one is going to hurt him ever again."

He entered from the roof, just in time to hear Cyborg scream of rage.

"YO WHO'S THAT MESSIN WITH MY CAR?" Batman moaned in agitation. He _really _hated that blasted washing machine.

"So you let Robin get kidnapped then complain about your damn car?" he had not meant to cuss. Actually, he meant to tear Cyborg to pieces but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "Why didn't you HELP him? He's just a kid!"

Cyborg shook his head as he watched Beast Boy sulk away from his perfect car. "We were unconscious Man, we could not help him. Not even Star could stay awake..."he trailed off.

"That's no excuse." Batman hissed. "YOU," he pointed a finger accusingly at Cyborg. "Should have upped the security you useless pile of junk! If one hair of Robin is injured I will personally see to it that your hauled off to the auto shop to get disassembled!"

Cyborg flinched at the threat and turned to the large computer, typing in the keyboard to try and locate Robin.

Batman turned to Beastboy with a scowl on his face. "And you, go make me some tea."

Robin let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. He was cold and, truth be told, a little scared. He'd been kidnapped before, but he usually never stayed with them long. Batman always saved him, or someone else. However, this was different. He no longer had someone to save him, not until the titans realized he was missing the next morning.

"That's assuming they weren't taken too." Robin mumbled bitterly, trying to bring a hand to his throbbing forehead.

The raven-haired hero gasped as he realized two things:

One, his arms and legs were chained down.

Two, his mask was gone.

Great…today could not get any worse.

A/N: The chapters will be better closer to the middle and should be done before the first of JANUARY...sorry about the caps i bumped the cap lock button and am too lazy to fix it...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raven set a steaming mug of peppermint tea down on the table for Batman, who only nodded his head in thanks. According to the big black digital clock on the 26" TV Center it was 4:20 am...Robin had been kidnaped seven hours and thirty-eight minutes ago.

"Dude did Robin say anything when he was being snatched?"BeastBoy asked, not getting some crazy idea about Robin`s capture. He was quite fond of his brave leader and was afraid he might be dead. "Maybe he made a noise?"

"Mmmh."Batman sighed."Mmmb nut muum mud. That was the closes to actually talking."

Raven nodded her head and watched as Batman lifted the white mug with pale yellow-brown tea to his lips before setting it down and pushing it away, still full of the luk-warm substance. "Don't like it?"

"I can't drink it. I need to find Robin." The Crusade Cruiser (i think) stood up and headed towered Robin`s room, images flashed threw his head.

_"Master Bruce there's a monster in Master Richard's closet and he asked for your help." the old white haired butler, Alfred, stated as he entered the room. "he won't go to bed until it`s gone."  
Bruce smiled as he stood up from his desk, the papers in his hand set aside. "I'll get it Al."_

_"Oh and Master Bruce?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't forget to go to bed tonight."_

_"Ok mom geez." he laughed as Alfred hit him upside the head with a rolled up newspaper before continuing to Richards room. Without knocking he entered the brown door just to the right of his own. "Hey Rich, you in here?" he asked. No answer. "Richard where are you?"_

_When he still didn't get an answer he decided that Richard wasn't in the room and went to take care of his `monster in the closet'. Needless to say he screamed like a banshee, which he would later deny, and fell backwards as Richard hoped out of the closet, a red tunic tucked into green shorts, green gloves, a black cape with gold inside, steel toed boots, and a gold belt. The sleeves of the tunic were the same color as the shorts and there was a gold R in a black circle on the left side of Richards chest. Three gold bars went down the center of the shirt horizontally._

_"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as soon as he calmed down enough to register what was going on._

_"I'm going to avenge my parent's death. I already got the Batman`s permission and if i get yours then I can go after two-face. Please? I'll do good and keep out of trouble-"ok that one was a lie-"and wear a mask and and and...Go to bed on time?"_

_Bruce laughed. "Why do you wait until you're more trained `kay? I'll teach you all you need to know to start going out."_

_"REALLY?"_

_"Why not?" his replay came in the form of the blue eyed boy wrapping his too pale for comfort arms around Bruce`s waist in a hug._

_"Thank you Bruce. And Bruce?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. I always will no matter what."_

Bruce sighed as he started looking for clues around the teenager's room. "I love you too kid."

Robin smiled to himself as sudden warmth filled his cold heart allowing his entire body to warm up. he had no clue why he suddenly felt so...happy?...cared for?...satisfied?...but he wasn't going to push the feeling away.

Slade growled as he broke another wall, the fourth in two minutes, and was glad it wasn't a supporter. He had just found out about the teen titans leader being kidnapped. And it was time to give a certain clown and British man a visit.

...ok for the whole Robin smiling to himself because of the warmth it's because he felt Bruce's love...things like this might come up more but I'd be happy to answer any questions about it if you click that little button right there...come on you know what i want...and thanks again for the amazing DarkAngelHunter for helping me get this posted*clap clap clap*.next chapter might have my favorite movie series mentioned. Just a heads up.

Slade: she's obsessed with The Land Before Time series and will probably make references  
Robin: disclaimer for that: Yuugiarry owns NOTHING...there that way its taken care of...  
Mad Mod: I'm surrounded by idiots

Robin:wanker

Mad Mod: HEY

...So what did you think of chapter three...did it help balance out the boring story line... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **Four**

Mad Mod laughed as Mumbo Jumbo landed on the couch next to a little girl with blond hair. She had hazel eyes and her hair was long enough to sit on. Her clothes were worn and ragged and her tan skin dirty. She couldn't be older than five tops.

"What's wrong Puppet?" Mad Mod asked her, trailing a hand through her hair. "Don't like it here?"  
"Hey."RedX growled from the corner closest to a metal door with a slit, showing a teen struggling against his bonds. _'Good job kid_,' he thought while glaring at Mad Mod and Mumbo, `_keep on fighting_. `

"Hey what?" Mumbo asked from his seat, taking the rest of the couch so Red X couldn't sit on it. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"I don't want Sara to be touched by the likes of you." Red growled. "If you were honorable that would be different...maybe...but you're not, so don't touch her."

"Alex...what are we going to do to her. You agreed to the deal and so did we."

"He`s right Love."Maddy cut in. "As long as you keep to your part of the deal we won't hurt her. But if you were to betray us Lad, then we have a problem. Understand?"

"I understand that you two are low good for nothing freaks." Red replied rather cheekily. "I'm getting some coffee and bringing the kid" he nodded to the door were Robin was still struggling behind, "something edible. Want anything Sara?"

The girl smiled at her elder brother. "Juice please?"

"Even if i have to juice the fruit myself. What flavor?"

"Um...it was like...sparkling apple juice...NO WAIT...it was white grape. That's yummy! Alex, do you remember back when mommy would always give us some and you told me it was Champaign and I cried for two whole minuets?"

"Yeah I remember. I'll get you some." he then glared at the others "if you hurt her while I'm gone I wi-."

"Relax Mate we won't. We're actually HELPING you. Why can't you see it?" Mad Mod asked. "You were starving trying to keep your sister alive and you had to steal to do that. Now you have a nice house," he indicated the room "and plenty of money to buy things with."

"And i only had to break all my mortal codes to do it you sick freaks. You said you'd kill her if i didn`t help you capture the leader of the titans. Why is it that everyone's after him anyway? Is it because Slade made the boy special in his life and you guys want to try to take it from him?"

"No." Mumbo said dryly, "we want-"

He was cut off by the door breaking down and Sara screaming in fright as a rather angry Robin forced his way out of the room. Red X smirked behind his mask. "Oops i guess I forgot to lock everything."

Robin only gave him a thankful look as he tried to escape out the window only to find his legs didn't work properly anymore. "Hey Kid you can't leave." Red caught the falling boy. "it's too dangerous and we're "he gestured to Mumbo, Mad Mod and himself "are in charge."

Robin swung at Reds head and the kelpto dropped him. "Sorry birdie."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! "Robin shouted, only to be locked up this time. Red looked at him for a minute. "What?"

"I'm going to get you a taco and some sparkling white grape juice to." he said. "As a small way of showing my thanks for you being such a cute little bird, all ruffled up."

"Drop dead Red."

"That wouldn't be fun"

"It would for me."

"You did NOT just tell my brother to die did you?" Sara asked in disbelief, her eyes transfixed at Robin. "He said you could stop him from doing just that. You're supposed to be the hero who saves Alex. Not tell him to die."

Robin blinked a few times as the door was closed, Mad Mod and Mumbo still unconscious. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just like saying shut up in a polite way to friends or people who are close you it."

"Oh."

"Sara if you ever tell me to drop dead i just might laugh so hard that I do."

"I wont."

Red X left then to get the promised drinks and food and Sara passed Robin a small spade. "Alex said to give this to you and have you wait further instructions."

"Thanks." Robin said, caching the gardening tool she had to throw. "Is Alex going to explain what's going on?"

"Maybe." Sara said before skipping back to the TV. "Want to watch a movie?"

Robin spent the next five minutes listening to Mumbo and Mad Mod yelling in another room and a few songs the girl sung along with. When a certain song came on Robin was reminded of Bruce the Titans and Slade.

"We're a family and you're one of us now, we're a family and you're one of us now .Although you look like you we think you like us too cause we're a family and you're one of us now..."

...ok there's chapter four. Hope you like...hey let's do what they tell us not to do in the cartoons and push the button...you know you wanna push it...maybe...oh and the song was from the land before time...it just fit...robin has so many families...batman Bruce hayles circus Slade teen titans and the justice league...then there could be more i don't know about...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Slade didn't like Robin being gone from him. He already doesn't like the fact Robin left him, let alone getting himself kidnapped. He played over the scene in his head over and over, his anger flaring to life. Despite his sudden urge to kill two certain villains, he was a smart man so he would be able to put the pieces of the puzzle together before he ended up ripping someone's head off.

For one Mumbo, Red X and Mad mod were a strange pairing.

Two it was too clean and fool proof to be thought of by Mumbo or Mad Mod. And Red X wouldn't resort to kidnapping anyone unless he had to. No this was someone else. Playing through it again he realized he saw this before with his daughter Rose.

Slade gritted his teeth in utter annoyance and stood from his chair.

He knew instantly who it was…now to take on the task of getting the Titans and the bat because lord only knew if Slade was going to do this alone there would be bloodshed.

Oh joy…

Batman hated listening to the teens argue, but he took a liking to the green one and the washing machine. (A/Washing machine is my favorite nickname for Cyborg) It was calming to hear the joyful sounds of names being tossed back and forth and brought back some fond memories of when he and Robin used to argue about small things. It almost made him laugh aloud when he heard Beastboy call Cyborg a walking automobile with legs but his smile quickly faded. This all seemed good right now however, he couldn't deal with that now.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP? WE NEED TO SAVE ROBIN NOW!"He shouted.

Batman only got a moment of silence, the teens gawking at him like they just realized he was there before starting back up again. The bat growled and was about to throw a batarang when the goth, Raven spoke up.

She had been sipping tea and was the only one not talking when she felt a sinister aura coming their way, an aura she was all too familiar with. She managed to silence everyone with four words. "Slade is coming here."

Batman growled; just what he needed another problem!

...ok so its short but i had to cut it there...it can't be too much longer...i hope...but it will go faster if i get reviews...come on...please...just one little review from the kind people to read this...and if you leave suggestions i won't complain...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Robin growled low in his throat as MadMod walked into the room with Sara. He hated it when those two creeps came close to her. He also really wanted to kill them when they started to flirt with her, even if they did it just to tease Red X. Sara couldn't know any better because she was only five years old, but Robin so desperately wanted claw both their eyes out and cut off their hands. Even if it was just another way to get under Red X's skin, it did not take away the fact she was WAY below age level to even start flirting!

"Robin you start your chores today." Mumbo stated as he put a bowl of moldy soup into Robin's caged off room.

Robin scowled deeply at the magician, grabbing the bowl quickly before the blue faced man changed his mind.

"No way am I cleaning this place." He growled as he started to devourer the cold food in his hands. "It's your mess and I'm not a slave here so you can fuck off."

"Master Wade would hate to have someone misbehave."MadMod snickered.

"Who?"

"Wade Willson is the person who forced Alex into being a bully." Sara stated as she started to play with a small doll wearing a faded pink dress with blue flowers on it. "And I'm going to make him pay."

"Willson?" the name struck a nerve as he remembered white hair and a black eye patch from his childhood days. A gray eye threatened to see all his secrets whenever he looked at them.

"Yeah." Sara piped up as she continued to play with her doll.

-

Slade looked over at Batman, nodded his head, and leapt with the man off the building.

"My place first though." was all Slade said as the night swallowed them whole.

A/N: Ok i know this is short and way over do but i hope you like it...

Beta Note: Sorry for having this chapter in late *bows in apology* do not blame Yuugi for the delay. And review for her please :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Why are we stopping here?" Bruce asked as he followed the masked man to an old mansion.

"This is where i live." Slade didn't look back at the man as he continued to walk into the falling down door way.

"I'm serious Slade" His voice dripped with honey sweet venom.

"Likewise Mr. Wane." Again not paying attention to the Bat. If he had he would of saw he touched a nerve. Maybe he already knew he did.

Batman froze in his steps. "W-what?" 'HE CAN'T KNOW! HE CAN'T! Get a grip. He doesn't know. I hope.'

"Well I'm trying to get you into character. My brother is Robin`s kidnapper and would do anything for Wane Industries, or just meeting Bruce Wane himself, which is where you come in. As you pretend to be Mr. Wane I'm going to get Robin from the back. Wades not an idiot though so learn the part well and wait until everything is ready for it."

"How long will that take?"

Slade looked solemnly into Bruce`s eyes. "Four weeks."

_

Robin felt as though his body was on fire as the ice froze his wet clothes to his skin. He had screamed himself hours two hours ago and now was just trying to get free anyway he could.

"O-okay." he coughed out as blood ran down his arm from where a cube of ice fell, tearing the flesh. "I`ll do the ch-chores."

Mumbo gave a small laugh as he poured more water onto the young hero and Mad Mod filled his tube up with more ice until only his face was free. Robin yelled as the pain washed over him before a relaxing numbness.

-

_Robin sat up on the wide bed surprised it could fit into the small room of the warehouse. It had been a long time since he felt so relaxed and he wanted to celibate.  
_  
**"Remember Robin, I can easily kill them if you disobey."**

_Robin shook his head. No celebrations. Not when Slade held his friends hostage._

_"Robin breakfast is ready!"_

_Robin ran to get to Slade before he desired to do something rash._**  
**

A.N.: I did not make up Slade's brother (just the part of him liking Wane Industries) I found a picture of him trying to kill Slade's daughter Rose. I'm sorry this chapter was so bad...


End file.
